Sugar Sweet Kisses
by CanzetYote
Summary: Oneshot epilogue to Skeletons In the Closet. Sunil and Pepper have a date at the sweet shop and things get a little messy.


**NOTE:** _This is a oneshot epilogue of Skeletons In The Closet. This is the VERY FIRST TIME I've written a pure fluff story with barely anything dark or dramatic (unless you count Buttercream being tested for diabetes but that is only mentioned not shown here). So, feel free to read and review. I'm sure the Sepper fans will enjoy this one._

2 PM had arrived and Sunil and Pepper were seated at a custom size small table at the sweet shop. The aroma of pastries filled the air as the skunk and mongoose gazed deep into each other's eyes. Sunil cleared his throat and coughed a little, "So, Pepper, what are you going to order."

Pepper shrugged, "I think I'll get a cupcake. What about you?"

"A low sugar shortbread cookie, I'm trying to cut back on sugar." Sunil replied, "Most of the time, my magic tricks fail because I ate something sweet and it gets me too hyper and I lose focus."

Pepper smiled, "That's smart, Sunil. Good choice."

Sunil blushed a little, "Thank you, Pepper."

Sugar Sprinkles walked up to their table and smiled, "Hey, you two. I'll be your waitress this afternoon."

Pepper smiled, "Hey, Sugar Sprinkles. What happened to Buttercream?"

Sugar Sprinkles shook her head sadly, "She's at the vet, being tested for diabetes. She went on a pretty big sugar binge. I told her to lick my sprinkles in moderation but she just wouldn't listen."

"Diabetes?" Pepper blinked, "Why am I not surprised?"

Sunil nodded, "Buttercream never had the healthiest diet but if it is true that she has diabetes, I am very sorry."

Sugar Sprinkles sighed a little before turning to the mongoose and skunk, "So, what would you like to order?"

Pepper smiled, "A cupcake for me."

Sunil shrugged, "I'll just had a low fat shortbread cookie. I wouldn't want to end up like Buttercream."

Sugar Sprinkles nodded, "Got it, I'll get your food for you."

There was a long silence as Pepper gazed deep into Sunil's striking gold eyes. The way they sparkled as the sunlight reflected off of them sent chills down the skunk's spine. She wouldn't dare admit it in public but deep down, she thought Sunil had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. So gentle and wise and mysterious. The soft feel of his turquoise fur, the deep sultriness of his Indian accented voice. Sure, he was a coward and Pepper teased him greatly for that but he was a VERY attractive coward. The skunk felt herself blushing as she daydreamed but the mongoose's voice snapped her out of her trance, "Pepper? Are you okay?"

Pepper shook her head rapidly, blushing, "Oh, I'm fine. Just got a little lost in thought there. That's all."

Sunil blinked his gold eyes a few times, "Are you sure, Pepper? If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me about it, you know."

Pepper shook her head, "Really, Sunil. I'm fine. It's just that...nevermind. I couldn't tell you in a public setting."

Sunil shrugged and chuckled a bit, "All right, I understand."

Sugar Sprinkles walked by and placed the cupcake and cookie on the table, "All right, here you two lovebirds go. Enjoy!"

Sunil slowly sank his fangs into his cookie but then noticed Pepper wasn't touching her cupcake, "Are you not hungry, Pepper?"

Pepper sighed and shook her head, "Not really, there's an ant on my cupcake."

Sunil blinked a couple times, "I can always get Sugar Sprinkles to take it back."

Pepper shook her head, "No, Sunil. I think you need to look at it for yourself."

Sunil shrugged as he got up off his chair, "All right, I'll see what I can do." The blue mongoose walked up to Pepper's side of the table an examined the cupcake, "Well, I don't see any ant."

Suddenly, Pepper grabbed the cupcake and smashed it in Sunil's face, "PEPPER!? What was that-"

Before the mongoose finished his sentence, the skunk pounced on him and began compulsively licking the frosting off his face with her gentle pink tongue. Sunil started giggling as the tongue tickled his cheeks, muzzle and nose. The mongoose wiggled on the floor in laughter but then got up and gave Pepper a glare.

Pepper froze and let out a nervous laugh, "I'm sorry! The scene played out so much better in my head, I swear. I thought it would be funny and romantic!"

Sunil's eyes darted over to Pepper's cupcake. There was still a good ammount of frosting on it. While a sly smirk of his blue muzzle, he took his paw and wiped the frosting off the cupcake and smeared it on Pepper's cheek. Pepper stared in shock as Sunil leaned in close and slowly licked the frosting off her cheek with his tongue. The mongoose smirked and crossed his arms, "Looks like we're even. Huh, Pepper?"

Pepper paused but then burst out laughing. Sunil snickered a burst out laughing as well. The mongoose and skunk hugged each other as tears of laughter mixed with the leftover cake frosting and saliva on their faces.

Sugar Sprinkles couldn't help but smile at the two, "Reminds me of MY first date."

The end.


End file.
